Drive-up banking windows are now common for banks, and a large percentage of banking transactions resulting in cash being returned to depositors occur through drive-up windows. To transfer funds to the depositor, banks use a suitable envelope for transferring cash. The envelope must be sized to contain paper and coin currency and must be simple and inexpensive to manufacture. If the bank does not charge for teller transactions, the cost of the envelopes is born solely by the bank. A bank may undertake hundreds or thousands of cash transactions during any week and therefore the cost of the envelopes may be a significant line item on the cost of operating a bank. It would be desirable for banks, therefore, to find a method on which the cost of the banking envelope is significantly reduced.
Existing bank envelopes are made of folded and glued paper and have advertising on the surfaces thereof for promoting the facilities of the bank from which the envelope is issued. As a practical matter, however, a depositor who desires to withdraw funds from a banking institution is generally familiar with the services rendered by the institution from which the funds are withdrawn. From the standpoint of the depositor, the advertising merely identifies the institution, for the purposes of distinguishing those funds from others withdrawn from another institution. Also, the printing of advertising information on the surface of an envelope increases the cost of the envelope. It is therefore not uncommon for one or more of the panels which form the banking envelope to be left blank.